Chapter 66
Don't Forget! is the 66th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After meeting the Seventh Witch, Rika Saionji, and having her use her power, Ryu is confused as his memories remain. However, realization soon hits him as he notices that his friends were the ones to forget about him. Summary Rika greets Ryu, while the latter announces that he has been waiting for her. Rika claims that she was getting ready. Looking at her closely, Ryu realizes that Rika is rather normal looking. She lowers herself, sitting next to Ryu and asking him why he is not wearing any underwear. Ryu blushes, wondering how she knows. Rika reveals that she overheard his conversation, asking him if he is also a pervert, like she is herself. She covers her mouth as she announces that she does not wear any undergarments. Shortly enough, Ryu begins to wonder if she will truly remove his Witch memories as she continues to talk about the thrill of wearing nothing underneath. However, just then, she removes her gloves and asks Ryu to hold her umbrella, which he does. She grabs him, noticing his lack of resistance. Ryu reveals that he was ready for this. She soon picks herself up and gets ready to leave, leaving a confused Ryu behind. Howbeit, she hands him a paper what will, as she notes, answer all of his questions. As she walks away, a breeze comes in and blows her skirt up, allowing Ryu to witness what she spoke of earlier. He digs into his memories, realizing that everything is still intact. He then looks at the note, which details that the effect may take a while to kick in, and that bed rest is required. Additionally, Rika writes down that if there is an issue, he should go to the Student Council. Ryu decides to head on home, writing Urara's name on a paper along with the Supernatural Studies Club as a reminder when he awakens. The following morning, Ryu's alarm begins to ring. He slams it shut and heads back to bed, but soon enough a voice tells him to wake up before he is late to school. Scratching his belly, Ryu wakes up with a messy head, looking at the paper he had written the previous night and ripping it apart. He then heads to class. Throughout class, Ryu is constantly distracted. By the end of the day, he realizes how fast time passed. He heads to the Supernatural Studies Club, where he notes that something odd is happening; he still remembers everything. Entering the room, he announces that he remembers everything. However, Toranosuke and Miyabi ponder what he needs. He soon tells them to forget it, leaving the room and shutting the door, telling himself that they were the ones to lose their memories of him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rika Saionji #Ryu Yamada #Tatsumi Yamada (voice) #Urara Shiraishi #Class 2-B President #Kentaro Tsubaki #Toranosuke Miyamura #Miyabi Ito Abilities used Witch Powers used *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8